wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Latte
__NOEDITSECTION__ embrace the glorious mess that you are if you so much as touch this child, I will hunt you down and murder you in your sleep. I belong to this squishy little dragonet, and we will protect each other at all costs. no editing. none. no, not spell checking, grammar fixing, or category adding. I can do it on my own, thank you. I don't care for your excuses. she is both a dragonsona and an entry in the best friends contest with [[Dryad|'dryad']], who happens to belong my best friend, [[User:ForestFire28|'��']]. and yes, dryad is indeed her dragonsona. floofy sail good phenotype :okay stop insulting my sail before i slap you :Definitely unique. From afar, Latte looks like a stout brown SkyWing, short with a little bit of chubbiness and rather small wings. Closer, and her sail becomes obvious, an almost fluffy soft thing running down her back. Closer still, and a complete collection of random features appear, all stuck together and managing to be somewhat unified in this little hybrid. :Latte's body is more SkyWing. Like her genetics took one, and glued smaller wings and a sail on it. Maybe shortened the tail. Enlarged it's head and messed with the features, and ended up with a weird... combination? :Her scales would make one think MudWing, but she doesn't have a single drop of that tribe's blood in her. Her scales are a dusty, almost caramel color. If you wanted to be fancy, you could call it slightly desaturated orange. Ignore the fact that the words cannot be matched with that color. Light taupe? :Her top scales are darker, as topscales usually are. Dark moderate orange, according to the fancy color dictionary that doesn't know what brown is. Russet, perhaps. A reddish deep brown, still full and bursting with color. The small band of color between her scales and underbelly, contrary to popular believe, is not the same color. It's a darker, dark chocolate style color. Called very dark orange tone or dark sienna in the fancy circles. It's the same color as her eyes, deep, dark brown. :Her underbelly is lighter, a much more obvious orange tone, with slight hints of gold and honey. Caramel, if you will. Very soft orange... tumbleweed? A color with many names. But caramel is the best, soft caramel matching the softness of her underbelly. :Latte's wings are a red coppery shade, matched by the fancy name of Kenyan copper, not so much with the dark orange tone. A very saturated though dark shade, it might make your eyes hurt if you stare too long. :Her horns are a dusty, possibly disgusting yellow depending on who you ask. Peachy, definitely yellow, apparently also 'very soft orange.' Or wheat. It does look similar to wheat in shade, if you took the lightest color on a picture of the plant and fill-bucketed the world with it. :Latte has a very noticeable, very floofy sail that happens to be her pride and joy. It's pure white, or as pure as something natural can be. And bouncy, soft, and just about the best thing to have in place of your spines. No one can argue that it's white. It's not very soft orange. It's white. :Her more unique feature are the hearts. Small patterns like the ones draw on the surface of lattes. A white row of four blobby shapes under each eye, and a pale, 'wheat' colored column running from neck to tail. Maybe she was named because of this, maybe her genes decided to do this retroactively. :She has a heart necklace around her neck, a painted piece of wood attached to a thick black string, looped around her neck. Soft lime green. Screamin' green. A very bright, almost neon color, cornered and stuffed into the little roundish shape. :Latte is very expressive. Her face always has some emotion flitting across it. Even when trying to keep a poker face, she will fail. Latte's almost moving, maybe not always energetic, but constantly fidgeting, her mind usually on a fast track to nowhere, and she doesn't seem to really slow down. :At least not in front of others, maybe? personality :you say i'm contradicting myself, but that's like, my main trait. :Latte is introverted, in the most technical way. Being outgoing to shy is a spectrum, and she would be at about 44.8%, a little shy, perhaps, but pretty much in the ambivert range. She'd rather be reading inside than outside with others, feeling the murderous sun on her face, but she still has a generous amount of friends. :Latte has an interesting philosophy, of how something isn't awkward until someone makes it awkward. As a result she's pretty blunt, saying things straight up, at least most of the time. She'll avoid the banter and useless words, and beating around the bush is not her style. If she wants something, she'll ask straight out. Unless, of course, the dragon in question is terrifying, in which case she can find another way. :She still has a decent attention. Unless something is really boring her, Latte can sit at rapt attention, or, at least, pretending she is. She will always listen to friends, and try to support them, despite having almost zero social skills. :Latte is awkward, yes. A little weird in social situations, definitely not good with crowds. But it's only awkward if you make it awkward, so... yeah. :She has a weird thing, where she can be funny when she isn't trying. Latte will utter something, and suddenly others are laughing, even if it isn't quite the message she was trying to get across. Despite this, if she actually tries, jokes are suddenly a bland lecture. :Latte has friends, and loves chatting with them. She will help them, support them, but tries to stay out of the drama. However, she does have a fierce sense of loyalty, and will try to protect friends from ruined reputations and mental pain. :When it comes to bullying, Latte tries to look like it doesn't affect her. She never cared much for appearances, and will only look nice if forced to do so. However, being prodded by others and constantly bothered can wear down her defenses. :Latte has the temper of a volcano. She can explode at any moment, and once she starts venting, it's hard to stop. She can be seen as emotional, a constant, roiling ocean that could boil at any moment. There is no such thing as self control in her dictionary. This magical thing that others seem to possess only drops by every now and then to inform Latte she's being an idiot. :Self deprecating is a great word to describe her. :Socially, Latte is unpredictable, a weirdo, and definitely out there, despite being sort of an introvert. However, academically, it's a different story. :Latte is very much intelligent. School is a breeze. She can ignore teachers for the entire year, yet still score well on tests. She has a wealth of background knowledge, and a memory that can last long enough until the topic is over. Usually, she doesn't do more than skim the material and act like she's paying attention. :However, she still doesn't slack off. Latte finds reading incredibly interesting, even thick books full of science. If the author went through the effort of writing a legible book, Latte would go through the effort of getting her talons on it. She's a voracious reader, in every sense of the word. No book escapes, unless it's like, one hundred years old. :She's skilled in math, though nowhere near the top. School is easy, but competition math can have her defeated. But she's usually good enough to... not be last, and she sees that as enough. No one can be good at everything, and no matter how much her parents push, math just isn't the domain she can conquer. She could be notable and amazing, yes, but not extraordinary. And personally, math isn't exactly her favorite thing. :Latte has many passions. Science, fantasy, writing, art. She likes staying holed up in her room, drawing and writing, reading patiently through large books. She loves being alone at these times, enjoying times with characters, living with only the candles and the papers. :Latte is intelligent, happy enough, good with others. She lives a happy life, though she isn't particularly good at being grateful. She's a dragonet with too many interests. She is easily distracted, her mind wandering. She can look grounded, but have her head in the clouds. Always moving, on the go, and yet curled up on a rainy evening, reading. :A night owl, staying up late. She seems to have a perfect life, yet it isn't quite there. :She gets lonely easily. It's weird, a contradiction in her nature. She enjoys being alone, by herself. She is alone, but also not lonely. However, it is usually in the midst of others, at a party or in school, that she truly feels lonely. She's insecure. Questioning of her existence. Philosophical, and yet it doesn't mix with the rest of her. :Also an extreme procrastinator. Latte is a rather forgetful dragon, or maybe its ignorant? She tends to 'forget' about deadlines, and therefore drag things on until the last possible minute, and then some. Inspiration to her is another rare, magical thing, one that will stop by at the least convenient moments. :Her way of dealing with stress is usually more problematic than the stress itself. She has the tendency to throw the feeling in a box, and shove it in the back of her mind. Leading to forgetting, never facing the actual problem, and overall having no idea what to do. The stress is gone, but not completely, buzzing in the back of her mind. It creates more worries, more boxes in the attic of her brain, and the cycle is very clearly a fun process. :She's very messy, yet also likes everything neat. Another wonderful contradiction in her self, and maybe it's okay that way. It annoys her, how everything around her is a complete dump, while small things are perfectly organized. Or maybe she's just used to it. It's all very confusing, and she admits it. :She also has the usual teenage angst, the depression that comes with maturity, all the fun things of growing up. But she has friends. She has supports. And that's, maybe, all she needs. :Latte is weird, and maybe a bit like three different dragons squished into one. But it works. backstory :life is... ehhhh :Latte was born in a peaceful world. The uneasy time after the War of SandWing Succession has passed, and everyone was welcome. Hybrids were free, and allowed. And a small Sand/Sky appeared into this world. :Her family was rather normal, hybrids and crossbreeding already the norm in this world. However, both parents had come from more challenging backgrounds, and naturally believed their children should be challenged, and become the best they could possibly be. :They always had high expectations for Latte and her sisters, always gently pushing at for more from her. Always. :Latte was a playful dragonet, one who was loud and often regarded as a chatterbox. She used to not have a care in the world, doing what her parents told her to, did some small things she wasn't supposed to do, all the normal little quirks that happened during childhood. :Her early days of school were boring. Usual. She was quiet, then she made friends, and enjoyed herself. She liked being with others, constantly chattering away. She wasn't bullied, as everyone was small and that concept was still far away, and equality was a thing already. :However, the dragonet was always odd, with the tiny bits of uniqueness that every dragon had. At two, she didn't read. Most of the other dragonets could, decently well, but she, for some reason... didn't. However, her mother had some ingenuity, borrowing some scrolls for the dragonet to scan while she read it aloud. The effects were immediate. :Latte was captivated, begging to read at almost all hours of the day. She would curl up with the books, skipping over the pictures so she could keep up with the stream of words. She loved it, and slowly her mother's plan worked, and she started to be able to read, on her own. :And read she did. The dragonet suddenly seemed to have a flame lit inside her, and she constantly read. She asked for more scrolls, and read them at an impossibly fast pace. Perhaps her friendships were affected, but she doesn't remember that time anymore. :Except that the little flame was lit, and it continued to grow. Quickly. Within a few months, she was already diving through novels. :Her little sister was also born around this time, a small dragonet that was adorable, but did have the vice of constantly crying. As it was, their relationship was positive, but always had its fair share of... screaming, complaining, crying, and disagreement. :She got along well with life, still being pushed on, but school passed easily for her. Another dragonet could do multiplication, and suddenly she was begging to learn it as well. The result was her math skills growing quickly at well, outclassing other dragonets. She never really became part of the nerd cliche, her friends were always surprisingly popular. :This time of her life seemed to jump start many of her interests and skills, usually starting from a small incident. However, her drawing was different. She seemed to have an... innate skill for it, and drew as well. Her time was either filled with school, or reading and drawing. :However, her family wasn't exactly interested in these liberal arts. As she grew even other, her parents kept on expecting more and more from math. Try for advanced classes! Every test had to be conquered. More math on the side. They always wanted more. :Meanwhile, she was in an art class, and still reading anything she could get her claws on. She had started a musical instrument, piano. She balanced everything, somehow, as a young three year old dragonet. She said she liked it all. She had long convinced herself she liked it all. :She still had friends, of course. Dragons she chatted with during school, complained to during lunch, and played with at recess. They were close, but not that close. :Her life took a turn as she turned four. It wasn't one of those big things, finding out you're in a prophecy or whatever, but still life changing. It was a big thing for her - or rather, lots of small changes that added up. :And maybe that's what counts. :She did end up in a different school, at four, one that was more advanced, the curriculum sped up. She started violin. Dropped piano. She got into writing, and loved it. Her reading continued strong. She found a series she loved, that would continue to captivate her. And she didn't do any of her homework. :But there was only one thing that she really remembers clearly. Besides the series, at least. :Dryad. Latte had been reading one of her favorite books, from this fabled series she loved, when the SkyWing had wandered up to her. She was the first dragon Latte had met who liked the series as well. :The way this friendship had grown is faded now, only sparse, confusing memories. A quick lesson on how to draw, thoughtful discussions and happy whispers. They probably wouldn't have met if not for that book. But their friendship blossomed to something so much more than that connection. :The two were talking, almost all the time, school taking a backseat. However, they had only met in the second half of that school year, and by the next year, they were graduating from that school. Going to different ones. :In all normal cases, the ties between them should have loosened. They would have just... stopped. No longer seeing each other every day, the ties wouldn't strengthen. Instead it would just... fall away, until Dryad was just another one of those blurred memories. :However... that didn't happen. Instead, they wrote to each other. Talked, through this written pieces. Their relationship was narrowing, sure, each one only seeing a filtered part of the other, but that was enough. They lived too far apart to visit often. So instead, they wrote. :Over the summer, there was an argument. Well... not exactly. A strongly worded letter, about something that was absolutely senseless. And silence. Neither wrote. For months. And then... Latte broke. She needed her friend back. So she wrote. A little poem of sorts, that she considered cringe now, but did the trick. :Slowly, they dragged themselves back together, Dryad and Latte, together as friends again. :They're now at different schools, Latte managing to keep up with most of her homework, and still decently happy. She's much better at math, although has figured out it isn't exactly her favorite thing. She quit violin, instead settling for using her voice as an instrument instead. She's pretty good at writing and drawing, at least she thinks she is. :Many developments, over which she managed to become infinitely mature. Very much changed, and she's still balanced precariously over it all. However... a single part has stayed constant, a thread she clings on to dearly. :Her friendship with Dryad. And she hopes this relationship, this friendship, will last. relationships :what is this drama :[[Dryad|'dryad']] - Latte's absolutely best friend. They've only known each other for a year, but the relationship had blossomed, and hasn't stopped. Despite the distance between them now, Latte still chats with the SkyWing constantly, with letters and constant promises to visit. Dryad's a friend, but also an adviser and emotional support. They occasionally have disagreements, but the relationship is about as positive as they can get. :sting - Latte's father. They have the typical familial love so expected of her, but they have their disagreements. Yes, there is a mutual friendship. They talk sometimes. However, Latte finds him a bit forceful, trying to make her believe what he does, and he's stubborn in his position. Perhaps, if he was a bit more open minded, their relation with fare a bit better, being more than just the simple father-daughter connection. :swallowtail - Latte's mother, and someone she looks up to. Swallowtail is extremely hard working, and thoughtful. She tries to balance everything and works on through all difficulties, and Latte admires that. There are a few bumps, however. Latte is expected to work just as hard, and she's... rather lazy. She sometimes wishes she could do more of what her mother asks. No matter what, they still love each other. :solace - Latte's older sister, who is scarily close to adulthood. They have become rather distanced, by the age gap between them and how Solace is almost constantly busy. They try to go out flying at evening, discussing problems that the other doesn't always understand. However, these ventures outdoors let them open up to each other, and brings the sisters just that tiny bit closer. And Latte's okay with that. :plum - Latte's younger sister, and younger by a lot, even more than the gap between Latte and Solace. Naturally, Plum is a young dragonet, yet to understand the many complicated facets of the world. She's cute and sweet, and Latte absolutely adores her. However, the dragonet has a tendency to be rather bossy, and tends to break down into a crying mess, so Latte does tread carefully around her. Either they're laughing together, or Latte's trying to calm down the wailing dragonet. :[[Iceberry|'iceberry']] - A friend. Although they have drifted apart slightly, the two still say hello, and are on good terms. Latte adores Iceberry's creations, and they chat a lot. It's a purely positive relationship. :[[Skylights|'skylights']] - A... friend. Who disappeared far too suddenly. trivia :who's the idiot now? :- made as a dragonsona and got shoved into the best friends contest because reasons :- named after a drink she's never tasted :- likes peas. it's weird :- obsessed with lowercase letters :- believes bullet points are underrated :- can't tell whether she loves or hates her art :- can write well if she could get anything done :- believes everyone is more qualified than she is :- self deprecating jokes are common :- will not admit she's awkward :- was named by her older sister :- thinks that when she grows up she'll adopt a child :- wants a rock collection :- maybe a bit lazy but will never admit it :- in dire need of a pet snake, bird, and venus fly catcher :- really clumsy, but will never admit it :-actually has the attention span of a fly gallery :wow, it's beautiful, glamorous, perfect, and downright terrible. C5BA5B16-2564-461D-BF27-73D1F59B015F.png|twi Latte.pixel.png|verglas LatTEA forest.png|forest LatteRh - ReverbtheDragon.png|reverb 2019-07-17 16-09-50 389.jpg|darkmoon Latte.Request.jpg|star-seeker 7751DAFE-E3C1-4D8D-B3A4-EF2846DBFF59.jpeg|lacey Latte.jpeg|sby Untitled272.png|snowball LatteRough.png|dreaming 771BC773-B67A-4C39-A529-F1D0878CD7C9.png|salty C577EBBC-DF05-4FF0-874C-39FE6B5CF5D1.jpeg|twh 2028ab7fc2d448b.png|verglas (again <3) Category:Characters Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+